Xiao You
Xiao You (Chinese: 小優; pinyin: Xiǎo Yōu) was a college student and part-time bakery employee. Her best friend was Dong Shan Cai, whom she met in high school. She was previously in a relationship with Zhong Ze. Xiao You later developed feelings for F4 member, Xi Men. Biography Early life Xiao You was the only daughter of her mother and father.Episode 13, Meteor Garden In high school, she became friends with Dong Shan Cai and they began working at a bakery.Episode 2, Meteor Garden College She attended a regular college, while working part-time at the bakery. Xiao You was often fascinated with Shan Cai's tales of the F4Episode 1, Meteor Garden and teased Shan Cai about her crush on F4 member Hua Ze Lei. She and Shan Cai later attended Teng Tang Jing's birthday party with Chen Qing He. They were forced to wear old dresses from Shan Cai's mother's pageant days. Xiao You also met Xi Men at the party, though Shan Cai warned her to stay away from him.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Afterwards, she became good friends with Qing He, who often spoke with her about his crush on Shan Cai.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Dating Zhong Ze , Shan Cai, and Si.]] Xiao You began dating her first boyfriend, a classmate named Zhong Ze. After learning that Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si were dating, Xiao You invited them on a double date at a amusement park. The date ended suddenly, when Si punched Zhong Ze. After the date, Zhong Ze began ignoring Xiao You's calls.Episode 12, Meteor Garden She later saw him with another girl, before running away. She was found by Xi Men, who comforted her. He helped her get revenge on Zhong Ze by embarrassing and threatening him to never hurt Xiao You again. Xiao You later agreed to go on a date with Xi Men as a ruse to show Shan Cai and Si what couples act like. The plan nearly worked, but Shan Cai found them listening at the hotel room door.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Leaving Taiwan Her father was later transferred to a different factory, despite being in line for a promotion. Xiao You's mother called it a "dismissal in disguise." Unknown to Xiao You, Si's mother Dao Ming Feng had arranged her father's transfer in order to hurt Shan Cai. Shan Cai was able to make a deal with Feng to restore Xiao You's father's position, before leaving Taipei.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Xiao You and Qing He worried for several days about Shan Cai. Once Shan Cai returned, Xiao You was given a few days off work from the bakery.Episode 15, Meteor Garden After the incident, Xiao You's father still felt "disheartened". He subsequently made plans to emigrate himself and his family to Canada. Xiao You, because of the move, began to pursue Xi Men aggressively. He did not take her initial confession seriously. When he said "you want me to date you, kiss you, or bed you?", Xiao You slapped him. She later visited him at his house and apologized. Xiao You then asked for the "full package", meaning what he said earlier. Xi Men invited her to hotel, but admitted he only did it "scare" her. Xiao You, upset, revealed that she would be moving the following day. She and Xi Men spent the night holding each other. In the morning, Xiao You called Shan Cai to say goodbye.Episode 17, Meteor GardenEpisode 18, Meteor Garden Return to Taiwan Xiao You returned to Taiwan to see Xi Men again. He appeared excited to see her at first, but later acted aloof. They subsequently had a fight, which lead to Xi Men telling her about his first love, Xiao Geng. After finishing his story, Xi Men expressed that he regretted "standing her up." Xiao You was moved by it and began searching different buildings every night for the thing Xiao Geng wanted him to see. Several days later, she finally found the right building. She spent the following day finding Xi Men with the help of Si and Mei Zuo. Just barely on time, Xiao You brought him to the building. In the distance, a sign read "Xi Men, my love". Realizing Xiao Geng's feelings, Xi Men began crying, before hugging Xiao You.Episode 2, Meteor Rain Physical appearance Xiao You was generally regarded as a cute girl by others. Xi Men described her as an "adorable girl with a petite figure and round eyes". She had light brown hair styled in a bob cut and her bangs covered her eyebrows. Xiao You grew her hair to about shoulder-length later on. She would occasionally put her hair into a ponytail or pigtails. Her wardrobe consisted of skirts, simple t-shirts, and button-down shirts, all mostly in light colors. Personality and traits She was an innocent and naive young girl with a happy life, despite finding her school boring. Xiao You was kind and loyal to her friends, and always listened to their love problems. Before dating Zhong Ze, she was inexperienced with romantic relationships. She was upset that she "wasted her love" on him, when he unceremoniously broke up with her. After the incident, Xi Men helped her gain self-confidence. She transformed into a self-assured and brave person. Behind the scenes *Xiao You is portrayed by actress and singer Rainie Yang in Meteor Garden (2001). The role was Yang's first role and collaboration with producer Angie Chai. Yang has since starred in many of Chai's dramas, including Devil Beside You, Miss No Good, and Hi My Sweetheart. *Yang also portrays Xiao You in two episodes of Meteor Rain (2001). *Chinese actress Li Jia Qi plays Xiao You in the 2018 ''Meteor Garden'' reboot, in which she is given the surname Jiang.http://ent.sina.com.cn/v/m/2017-11-10/doc-ifynstfh3321799.shtml (Chinese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters